


I Knew it Was Love

by Zozomo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 16 year old vessel, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, New vessel, Other, cursing, underage vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozomo/pseuds/Zozomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak, the vessel, is too weak to hold Castiel's angelic essence so he has to find a temp.  Claire Novak was readily available.  However the ride home will be a little awkward.</p><p> </p><p>For The Cas-KinkMeme.</p><p>Prompt:<br/>"I just really need some Clairestiel, okay? Especially with Castiel seeming small and delicate compared to her partner, even though she's a BAMF angel.</p><p>Claire should be at least 14 years old. Would prefer no mention of Claire herself or having her die one of the times when Cas does, to avoid the noncon/dubcon issue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew it Was Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill for a kink meme! I am so excited!!

He opens his eyes.  Not accustomed to these dark and bright flashes as he hears muffled gunshots and shouts from an unseen party.  “CAS!! CAS!!!!”  The muffled shouts were coming from somewhere and they were saying his name, but why wasn’t the voice coming to him?  He stood up and looked around and saw a tall figure stabbing and slicing a horde of dark figures.  He turned and saw another figure hunched over a body.  It looked familiar.  He was beginning to see now.  His old vessel was- well it wasn’t able to hold him anymore.  And these demons were really getting on his nerves.  All the noise.  It was unbecoming. He held up his hand and a bright light came from his being and all the demons began to scream and fall to their knees.  “Black eyed Lucifer spawn!”  His voice sounded different.  Higher pitch.  It was odd, but it seemed to get the attention of the two men.  One more familiar than the other.  Although he knew them both.

“Cas?! Is… Is that you??”  The man that was hunched over said as he stood up.

“Dean, Sam… It’s me.”  His voice was soft and delicate.  He puts his hand down as soon as the screams and black smoke dissipate into silence.  Dean walked toward Castiel.  He looked down at him wide eyed with an almost horrified look on his face.  

“Cas… I- You- You look… Different.”  He blushes deeply at Castiel as he stops in front of him.  Sam just staring at the both of them confused.

“Wait what is going on?! What happened to Castiel?”  Sam was absolutely perplexed at the sight before him.  Castiel begins to answer.

“My vessel has become too we-”  Dean cuts him off and chimes in as he hears more footsteps approaching.

“We don’t have time for a story princess! More are on the way, lets go!!”  He grabs Castiel’s hand and drags him out of the warehouse, it seemed now in the light.  The car was waiting outside, just as black and as perfect as it was in his old eyes.  Sam followed him and Dean to the car and they all got in as quickly as possible.  Dean, driving; Sam, shotgun; and Castiel in the back as usual.

 

They got on the road in silence.  It seemed as though the tension in the car was too much to speak.  Dean kept looking back at Castiel in the rearview mirror and blushing.  Sam just watched Dean and looked a bit confused but said nothing.  Castiel was not privy to anything of what was happening in the front seat.  He just stared out the window thinking, deep in his own thoughts.  Why did Dean blush?  Why did his body feel so small and frail and delicate?  It was a change that had Castiel feeling rather awkward, it seemed the same effect was also prevalent in Dean. Finally Dean broke the painful silence.

“So… I-” he clears his throat and continues, “Um… I don’t need to know what happened… I’m just happy that you are safe Cas.”  He sighs and blushes biting his lip gently as he looks at the road.  It was the only thing he could do to keep himself from looking back, Castiel observed.  Sam just nodded and looked out the window.

“So, we gonna stop for the night?  It’s getting kind of late.”  Sam sighs and doesn’t look at either of them.

“Uh, yeah.  I think that would be a good move.  I mean, we need to keep up our strength.” Dean sighs and looks tired and, even though he would not outwardly admit it, he was emotionally drained.  After all, he had just witnessed his best friend, dare I say lover, die in his arms.  But he had to keep reminding himself that it wasn’t him that died.  Just his vessel.  Castiel was in the back seat.  Safe and sound.  And much smaller and more delicate.  

 

Dean finds a hotel on the side of the road and parks.  He just sits there for a moment in silence staring at the steering wheel.  Sam is the one to break the silence this time.

“Um… So, I guess I’ll get the room then.  I don’t know about you guys, but I am exhausted.” He gets out and makes his way to the front office to get their rooms for the night. Dean keeps sitting staring. Castiel tries to break the silence.

“De-”

“Don’t,” Dean doesn’t want to hear it.  Not from that voice.  Not from that body.  Castiel sighs softly in response.  Dean continues. “I saw you… I saw,” his voice wavers.

“Dean…” a flutter of wings and Castiel is in the front seat with his porcelain hand on his arm and his blue pools of love and caring directed at his face.  Nor Dean or Castiel could say a word for a moment and then Dean breaks down.  Castiel holds him as he cries on his shoulder.  He pets his short light brown hair and lays his head on Dean’s.  “Dean… I’m still here.  I’m not leaving you. Dean… Shhh…” Dean is still unable to make coherent words due to his lack of control over his lacrimal glands.  After a few bursts of sobbing Dean calms down enough to speak.

“Cas… I… I can’t see that… again… I… Cas I love you…” Dean still whimpers into Castiel’s neck sniffling.  The emotions going through his head are almost too complicated for even him to understand fully, but then.  It doesn’t matter.  As Castiel cups his cheeks gently and kisses his puffy tear stained lips, nothing matters.  The kiss of an angel.  His angel.  Dean’s body immediately relaxes as his hands are drawn to Castiel’s cheeks.  His mind is flooded with relief and butterflies that catch in his throat as the kiss deepens.  Castiel slips his hands into his short locks, his slender gentle fingers tugging gently on the roots.  A small moan slips out of Dean’s mouth at the gesture and he pulls away.

“Cas…” he says softly, “Cas I-” This time Castiel cuts him off with his pale finger.

“Dean, we need to get to our room.  Sam is watching.” his blush made Dean go red as he saw Sam standing with the room keys staring at them.

“Oh.  Right.” he gets out and nods at Sam walking around to grab a key.  “You got two rooms right?”

“Uh… Yes.  One for me, and one for you and Cas I suppose now?” Sam says blushing from what he just witnessed.  “Dean, you do realize she- I mean he? Whatever.  Looks like a 16 year old girl, right?”  Dean frowns at this comment as Castiel get out of the car the human way and looks around, his golden hair gleaming in the street  light.

“You don’t think I noticed?” Dean says a little on the defensive side as he grabs the room key a little hastily.  “Just go to your room and-” he pauses for a moment as he watches Castiel admire his baby.  “Just… Just ignore me.”  Dean walks over to Castiel and grabs his hand gently.  “You ready to go to bed?”  At this point Sam was now a third wheel and quite tired at the same time, so he did just go to his room and ignore Dean.  Castiel smiles softly back at Dean with his bright pink lips, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin.

“I’m ready Dean.”  Dean has very little self control at this point as he leads him to their room right next to Sam’s.  He fumbles with the key in anticipation of sleep, yes, but mostly of being with the one he loves.  Castiel follows Dean into the room calmly but is almost immediately tossed to the bed by Dean’s strong hands compared to his now small frail ones.  “Dean!” Castiel’s voice squeaks and giggles softly as Dean kisses his neck below his jaw.

“Mmm Cas… I… Fuck I need you.” he growls in his chest as he nips near his slight collarbone where his nightgown starts.  Castiel’s body begins to respond to Dean’s advances.  He gasps softly and his hands slip to Dean’s shoulders.

“Mm, Dean… You’re wearing too many clothes.”  He plays with Dean’s collar as he bites his lip softly.  Dean chuckles and sighs.

“Just like you Cas… Always so hasty.  No foreplay.” he whispers into Castiel’s ear which makes his small tender body quiver and squirm.

“Dean!  Please… I need you…” his voice was soft and pleading.  Dean was happy to oblige.  He slips his shirt off and lifts Castiel’s small, lighter, body up toward the pillows to give him some room to work.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m on it…” he slips Castiel’s nightgown up over his head, revealing his thin soft body and tender small breasts.  His nipples were hard with anticipation.  Dean couldn’t waste the opportunity to have a little fun as he dips his head down and kisses his nipple gently, licking softly around it.  Castiel gave out a soft high pitched moan.  

“Dean! Please!”  His voice was more urgent now.  Dean couldn’t wait any longer.  He slipped his hand to Castiel’s white lacy panties slipping them off gently.

“Alright, alright.  Just give me one more second…” he slips his over his new hole and rubs it gently slipping a finger in.

“AH!” Castiel lets out a gasp and grabs Dean’s shoulders tightly, “mmm… Dean… more… more… Please?”  He whimpers for more than just a finger.  Dean knows what Castiel wants, which is also what he wants.  Dean had been ignoring his hard on for longer than should be possible.  He could see the wet spot on his jeans where precum had been collecting for some time.  However, he had to get his baby ready first.

“Cas… Cas be patient… Please… I don’t want to hurt you..”  Dean slipped in another finger gently and start to pump them in an out slowly as Castiel’s body started to quiver.

“DEAN!! NOW!!” Castiel was done.  Dean pulled his fingers out and Castiel relaxed and prepared himself.  “Dean… Get it out now!”  Dean was too in the zone to speak coherently as he started to strip down to the essentials: nothing.  He lifted Castiel’s legs apart to get a good view and access vantage.  Not so surprising this young of a body would be so flexible.  Dean lines his bone hard leaking cock up with his equally leaking quivering hole.  Not quite the same hole that he had gotten used to from Castiel.  He pushes slowly into him.

“Oh! Oh fuck! Cas…” he exclaims from the sheer tightness.  However, his exclamation was nothing compared to Castiel’s cries.

“OH MY FUCK, DEAN!! FUCK ME!!” Castiel was already panting and whimpering from the virgin pains of this new body’s first penetration.  Dean starts to move, fucking his virgin hole slowly trying not to hurt him.

“Ah! Cas! Cas fuck! You are so tight!”

 

Dean begins to fuck Castiel in earnest, occasionally making the headboard thump the wall.  Castiel whimpered in pleasure and screamed Dean’s name over and over again, not caring about making noise.  Dean didn’t seem to care either as he panted and moaned his way through Castiel’s new body.  Dean hadn’t been this close to him since he left for unknown reasons, leaving his vessel to fend for himself.  But Dean had finally realized.  Something that he had never been able to bring himself to understand.  He loved Castiel.  He loved the angel.  Not the vessel.  It wasn’t just sexual attraction either.  He didn’t want to see Castiel out of his sight ever again.  He was, the one.  The one to complete his battered and broken soul.  The one that Castiel had pulled from perdition and saved.  But at what cost.  

Dean was close.  So close.  He started to quiver and pant as he prepared his body to climax inside Castiel’s quivering fully stretched hole.

“Cas… Cas I’m… Fuck… I’m coming!” he grunts and Castiel is already fucked out of his mind not able to think as he squeaks coming at the same time as Dean.

“Ah! Mmm…” Castiel sighs and his body shivers from climaxing as Dean kisses him deeply and sloppily from exhaustion.  

“Mmm… Cas…” was the last thing Castiel heard from Dean’s lips as he collapsed on the bed next to him.  Castiel wasn’t far behind Dean as he shut his eyes and dreamed of his angel.  Dean.

Sam woke up early in the morning, went for a run, got coffee and did some research before going to Dean’s room around 9 am.  He knocked gently and then waited.

“Hmm… Dean! Dean get up its time to hit the road if we wanna get back to the bunker before nightfall.” he listened and waited for Dean.  He heard cursing and a squeak from Castiel most likely, Sam thought.  Dean opened the door with just briefs on.

“Give me five minutes.”  He shuts the door again.  This wasn’t strange behavior for Dean.  It was actually very typical when he was in his early twenties and it was just him and Dean.  He would have sometimes multiply women over to his hotel room.  Usually leaving Sam to sleep in the car.  But that was the past.  This was something new.  Sam had noticed it in the car when they had escaped the demon horde.  What was it.  Lust?  Want?  Need?  Love…?  He couldn’t put his finger on it right now.  But he could be sure that this behavior would continue.  Especially the noises he heard last night.      


End file.
